


Lunch with the Girls

by Drarry_and_more6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_more6/pseuds/Drarry_and_more6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astroia Malfoy, wife of Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Wealsey Potter, wife of Harry Potter meet to have their annual lunch date to catch up and talk about how their husbands refuse to tell them that they are having an affair with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch with the Girls

*Ginny’s Point of View*

It was so good to be back home after a long tour with the Holyhead Harpies. Even though I loved playing for the team and traveling with the girls I loved being where I grew up and fell in and out of love. 

Before I left my hotel in Italy I got myself all dolled up, and ready for my luncheon with the wife of Draco Malfoy. The two of us enjoyed the occasional lunch, and today was the only day that I had from practice before another long stretch of being away for a tour of games.   
I breathed in the slightly chilly London air before stepping into the little modern café. It was a beautifully decorated restraint, each dinner center had its own theme, but the one that the two of always meet in was decorated to be Paris themed. There was beautiful painting of the Eiffel Tower, and view of the streets from the top of it, and from other large landmarks. Along with the decor there always seemed to be soft classical music playing in the air. 

“Good afternoon Astoria. It is good to see an old friend? How is your husband?” I asked as we greeted each other with a couple quick kisses on the checks. “It is good to see you as well Ginny.” She rolled her eyes at my question, and gave a little laugh. “He is being himself the last couples when he doesn’t get his fix.”  
I laughed as well. “I understand that, the last time I talked to Harry he was a frustrated. He has been in the America’s the last couple weeks on a case, and I know for a fact that he can wait to get home.” Astoria shook her head. “I will be happy when those two finally get back together. I prefer Draco when he is not a hot ball of pint up energy.” I agreed with her.

The waiter came around took our order, and we discussed other items of business while waiting for your food and drinks. “Do you remember the first time that we both noticed the change in our husbands?” She asked, I smiled thinking about that first time that it had occurred to me that Harry was different.  
“Oh yes I do. He came home from work that night, and was happy. He didn’t look tired, like always. He was smiling, had his cloak thrown over his shoulder instead of wearing it and his tie was sideways. What do you remember?” I asked her. “He didn’t come home that night, but when I saw him for lunch that next day he was kind of out of it, but told me that he fell asleep on his couch in his office.”

We both laughed, shaking our heads. “They just need to come out and tell us they are fucking. It’s not like we are mad about it, we both knew that they were into each other before we got out of school.” Astoria said. “It would make life easier of everyone. They wouldn’t have to lie about where they have been or why they don’t want to sleep with us other. I had to have Blaise tell him that men could get pregnant because I knew that Draco would not believe me if I had done it.”  
“Oh Astoria. I just wish that he would trust me enough to confide in me.” I sighed, and she agreed. We finished our lunch, walked out of the restaurant together, and said our goodbyes before going our separate ways.


End file.
